To Dream
by Rinny101
Summary: To dream is a woderful thing...even when you're the only turtle left...OneShot.


**Author's Note:** To all those people out there who have read my fanfic "Dark Nightmares", thanks for the reviews! This story is a little something I made months ago, did really well also. I also have a Transformers series going on at for all those people who want to check it out.

And here's a question for the readers: I'm thinking on doing a Transformers/Ninja Turtle crossover, I want to know from you guys if it would be a good idea to go along with it?

REVIEW PLEASE!

_Yume_

To dream; it was basically the only thing that suited me. I am…no, I was the dreamer of the group. The happy go-lucky, free-spirited, 7 year-old kid in a teenager's body. Heh…those days are over.

Let's see, how can I explain it? Well...

_It was a stormy outside on the streets of New York, and they were out for a midnight run. The rain splattered roughly on the rooftops of the buildings. Things seem to be going swell…_

Ten years. I've been alone here for a while now; Sensei had passed on years ago. And Casey and April decided to move to the farm house. Me...

_Shadows quickly emerged from the dark alleys of the streets, revealing themselves as Foot ninjas. They were ready in an instant; katanas to sais, bo-staff to nunchaku. Oh yes, they were ready…_

I've been here. Here, as in the sewers. Here, as in alone in the lair for the last ten years. Sure, I go up top sometimes; but…

_The Foot ninjas attacked in countless numbers, taking them on with all they had. Leonardo fought back with agility and skill; Raphael fought back with strength and anger. Donatello fought with intelligence and perseverance; and Michelangelo fought back with wise-cracks and speed. They were doing well so far, fighting off the ninjas one by one or two by two…_

There are too many memories up there; too many that haunt my dreams. The Foot are gone now, the Shredder dead, Hun and Karai also. Stockman stuck in a government lab somewhere being tested and trialed. And Bishop…executed. Because of the untold actions and experiments that he so desperately has hidden all these years. I know what you're thinking; why so upset when all these good things had happened and I still have my brothers, right? Heh….I had brothers…

_Everything was going smoothly; they finally had the upper-hand when…the Shredder appeared. The remaining Foot ninjas quickly disappeared, leaving their Master to take care of the turtles himself. They stood, good and ready. A stare-off issued, the turtles against the Shredder. This was going to get bloody._

_Suddenly, it started._

_Leonardo charged first, his brothers followed. The Shredder broke from his ground and attacked, swiping his claw at the Leonardo and again at the Raphael. Both attempts failed. _

It was on that one stormy night…that I lost them all…

_The fight soon turned into a chase; the Shredder took off towards the docks, the turtles followed. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the Shredder continued to run and the turtles continued to chase. _

_But then, the Shredder stopped and turned around to Leonardo who quickly caught up with him. _

First…I lost Leo…

_The Shredder darted at him quickly; Leonardo never got a chance to move. He was swiftly brought up by his belt and struck into the heart with the Shredder's claw. Soon were his katanas taken and his body dropped to the ground like a discarded piece of trash…in a puddle of blood._

Then…Donnie…

_The Shredder took Donatello totally off-guard as he came up to him. Holding Leonardo's katanas like a secondary weapon…or a sign that the end is near. He slashed out at Donatello, ripping open his stomach as blood poured to the ground. Donatello stood in shock and horror as his body dropped to its knees and his head crashed to the ground. Everything went black…for good._

But Raph…he sacrificed himself…

_Mickey! We gotta get out of here!" Raphael cried, grabbing Michelangelo by the arm and darting towards the docks._

…for me…

_They passed by the horrific sights of Leonardo and Donatello, lying on the ground in their own warm blood as the rain washed it away. They were even able to get by the Shredder…for now._

_Heading closer to the docks, Raphael looked back seeing the broken tears of Michelangelo's eyes. He was trying so hard to keep up, but Raphael could see that he was weakening, from physical and mental wounds. He could also see that the Shredder was catching up fast. _

_Raphael soon came to realize, while feeling the distressed sobs of his baby brother; and the quick fast footsteps of the Shredder…that the both of them wouldn't be able to get out of this alive. The red banded turtle had to choose, and the answer was simply obvious…it was his life and not Michelangelo's._

_They soon came to the docks, the rain continued to pour down on them as they stopped at a ledge of a warehouse. Raphael turned around to Michelangelo, first looking back to the Shredder; he was still a little ways away._

_Good, at least I'll have time to say goodbye._

"_Why did we stop Raph?" Michelangelo quickly asked, "The Shredder is coming!"_

_Raphael looked down to his baby brother who was trying his best to be strong; but failed. He smiled, "Because…" he embraced his brother tightly, not wanting to let go._

_Michelangelo was at a state of confusion…until his brother spoke again._

"_Mickey…I want you to know that…I'll always love you," he said softly, "And that I'll miss you when I'm gone…"_

"_Raph what are you talking about?" Michelangelo asked._

_Raphael didn't breakaway from the embrace, "I want you to promise me…" he began, "…that you'll take care of your self and Master Splinter okay?" Tears streamed down Raphael's face, falling onto Michelangelo's shell. _

"_Raph…" Michelangelo choked, feeling fresh tears emerge, "you can't…"_

_Raphael, finally breaking from the embrace, looked down to his brother and said, "I have to…to keep you safe."_

_Footsteps were soon heard, and the eyes of Raphael soon met the Shredder's. Both stared, the Shredder bringing up Leonardo's blood stained sword and pointed it at the two turtles, "Your end," he said, "has come."_

_Raphael looked back down to Michelangelo and leaned in closely to his ear. He softly whispered, "Keep your promise." _

_Suddenly, as the Shredder was beginning to charge; Raphael took Michelangelo firmly in his grip and threw him over the ledge into the river below. Michelangelo watched as he fell, the blood that splattered and flew from the impact of Leonardo's katana that was drawn through Raphael's heart. He watched in horror until the water flushed over him and the blood fell to the water, disappearing...forever._

It was on that day, that god-damn day…that my brothers were taken away from me. Casey and the others found me a few hours later, in a dumpster next to the river. I remember being cold and wet, and scared out of my wits to go outside. We were able to get the bodies of my brothers back to the lair before anyone else found them. Master Splinter was a total wreck when he saw them; but he still managed to patch them up and help Casey with the coffins. We drove to the farm house, their coffins stack on top of each other; Raph's on the top. We held the funeral behind the farm house, we buried them under a large tree; it was filled with red, yellow, and orange leaves. I thought it was perfect for them; to be under something peaceful and not something worth terrifying.

When we came back to New York, I kept my promise to Raph. And made a promise of my own; I had promised, that no matter what, the Shredder was going to pay. Him and the entire Foot clan.

And I did…with no **mercy**.

But after what had happened, I still had dreams of them. Not like the dreams I had when I was fifteen; not like those nightmares.

No.

These were peaceful dreams. They would always be about my brothers, my Sensei, and I. Together and happy. No Shredder, no Bishop, no worries about being exposed to the outside world.

Just…happiness

I guess that's something I'm still able to do...

To Dream

_Yume_


End file.
